EGO EGO
by ChikaKMKTshipper
Summary: Diam diam kakekknya mengurus kepindahan sekolah Kris, Dengan berat hati kris menjalani aktifitas bru di sekolah baru khusus namja milik kakeknya itu. lalu apa yang membuat Kris tertarik pada sosok Huang Zi Tao? /BL/YAOI/Rating T/KRISTAO
1. Chapter 1

_**Ego**_

Author: Adinda Chika Inezfarrah

Cast: KrisTao couple and other cast

Summary: -

Disclaim: Semua pemain milik diri mereka masing masing!

**KRISTAO_KRISTAO_KRISTAO_KRISTAO**

Orang bilang aku adalah orang yang egois. Memang! Aku tidak memungkiri hal itu, semua yang aku inginkan harus aku raih bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi tidak dengan sekarang.

Aku menatap ibuku dengan dalam, menuntut kejelasan yang bisa di terima oleh akal sehatku.

"apa aku harus pindah sekolah, ibu?"

Ibuku menggengam tangan kiriku, "maafkan ibu, Kris. Ini satu satunya jalan yang terbaik bagi kita."

Aku kembali menatap ibu dan ayahku bergantian, "Tapi apakah tidak bisa menunggu satu tahun lagi? Aku ingin lulus SMA dengan ijazah negeri!", Ujarku

"Ibu sudah mencoba, tapi kakekmu tetap kukuh menyuruhmu pindah",

Untuk kali ini, aku tidak bisa bertindak egois. Tidak! Aku benci dengan ini sangat membenci masalah yang menimpaku kini. Dengan langkah cepat aku menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

BRAKKK

Ku banting pintu kamarku dengan keras, aku mendengar ibu meneriaki namaku. Tidak peduli! Aku sangat tidak peduli. Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke ranjang dan bergelung dengan selimut. Mencoba menutup mata supaya yakin bahwa ini hanya mimpi buruk di minggu sore ini.

Tapi nihil!

Ini semua nyata!

Aku menghela napas gusar, aku mengangguk mantap.

"Tidak egois untuk kali ini saja Wu Yifan!", aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri sebelum akhirnya aku memejamkan mata untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Alasan terburu-buru mengawali kegiatanku pagi ini, yah… hari pertama aku akan memasuki sekolah baru. Entah kenapa hari ini aku sangat tidak nafsu untuk sarapan,

"aku langsung berangkat saja, Bu"

"Maafkan ibu".

Aku tidak menggubris perminta maafan ibu. Aku langsung keluar rumah.

Terlihat kakekku sudah menunggu di dalam mobil sedan hitam miliknya. Cih… melihat wajahnya saja aku tidak sudi apalagi setelah ini? Kakekku akan merangkap menjadi kepala sekolahku.

Oh Great!

Itulah alasan kenapa aku pindah sekolah. Kakekku menyuruhku pindah ke sekolah swasta miliknya, diam diam ia mengurus semua kepindahanku tanpa sepengetahuanku dan orang tuaku. Sangat biadab bukan?

Aku mencelos, "sudah berapa lama kakek menungguku?",

"tidak lama.. hanya lima belas menit. Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu terburu-buru karena aku memberimu dispensasi supaya kau menyiapkan diri untuk menyambut sekolah barumu".

Sekolah baru ya? Sekolah swasta? Khusus namja pula! Tsk, tidak berguna.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku masuk mobil dan duduk di jok belakang bersebelahan dengan kakek.

.

.

.

"Namaku Wu Yi Fan.. kalian bisa memanggilku Kris!", ujarku. Kemudian suasana menjadi riuh. Apa karena penampilanku? Ahh.. tidak! Penampilanku biasa saja..

"Baiklah Kris.. kau bisa duduk di sebelah chanyeol yang ada di pojok kanan", kata Kim songsaenim yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi wali kelasku.

"Ne",

Aku berjalan menghampiri namja yang di sebut chanyeol tadi. Penampilannya tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Tinggi dan tampan. Aku duduk di sebelahnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke arahku, "Park Chanyeol", ujarnya ramah, aku menyambut ulurannya.

"Kris"

"apa kau pindahan dari sekolah negri?",

"ya.. waeyo?"

"sudah jelas dari gayamu."

Aku mengerutkan keningku, "memang ada apa dengan gayaku?"

"Kau tau.. baju seragam yang di keluarkan, orang yang dingin itu ciri cirinya".

"Hah? Apa?"

Apa dia bilang? Ciri-ciri? Hey.. bukannya anak swasta ada juga yang seperti itu?

"nanti siang apa kau mau berkeliling bersamaku? Akan ku tunjukkan tempat tempat favorite siswa di sini kepadamu", ajaknya antusias

"Boleh saja.."

.

.

.

Saat ini aku dan Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, sedikit aneh. Karena yang lalu lalang semua adlah siswa namja.. berbeda dengan sekolahku yang dulu bercampur dengan yeoja.

"Aku tahu kau sedikit asing dengan sekolah khusus namja", ujar chanyeol seperti tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan.

"ya.. memang! Nghh… ngomong ngomong di sini ada ekskul basket?",

Tidak menjawab pertayaanku malah menunjuk sesuatu di belakangku, aku berbalik.

"Itu lapangan khusus basket",

Aku terpukau, Tunggu? Kenapa aku terpukau?

Yeah.. di tengah tengah lapangan terlihat namja manis? Errr… cantik? Entahlah! Yang pasti namja itu membuatku terpukau, Ia menatapku. Oh dia melihat kearahku. Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang ada di rongga dadaku berdentum keras, Apa ini?

"hey Kris!"

Aku terjengat saat Chanyeol menepuk pundakku sedikit keras, "ngh?"

Seperti orang linglung aku meresponnya, itu semua gara gara namja itu.

"kau tidak papa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja! Uhn.. Chanyeol.. apa kau tahu namja itu?", aku menunjuk namja manis tadi.

"oh.. dia Huang Zitao! Pemain basket andalan sekolah."

Aku menyunggingkan smirkku,

"_I will get You Huang Zitao"_

**TBC**

Maaf author kembali dengan FF yang baru, untuk FF yang dulu.. author enggak bisa ngelanjutin. sekali lagi maaf. author juga masih butuh saran dan kritik yang membangun untuk kelanjutan FF ini^^

So Mind to RCL? (^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Adinda Chika Inezfarrah

Cast: KrisTao couple and other cast

Summary: -

Disclaim: Semua pemain milik diri mereka masing masing!

"Aku baik-baik saja! Uhn.. Chanyeol.. apa kau tahu namja itu?", aku menunjuk namja manis tadi.

"oh.. dia Huang Zitao! Pemain basket andalan sekolah."

Aku menyunggingkan smirkku,

"_I will get You Huang Zitao"_

KRISTAO_KRISTAO_KRISTAO_KRISTAO

KRINGGG KRINGGG

Bel akhir pelajaranpun berbunyi. Kris dan Chanyeol meringkas buku buku dan memasukannya ke tas mereka masing masing. Tiba tiba Chanyeol teringat sesuatu

"Ah.. aku ada janji dengan seseorang.. aku pulang dulu kris",

"Ne". sahut Kris.

Belum beberapa detik di kelas itu hanya menyisakan sosok Kris sendiri. Ia melirik jam tangannya.

16.40 KST

Ia mengambil ranselnya dan menggantungkannya di bahu, kemudian dia melangkah santai keluar kelas.

Sepi. Di koridor kali ini sangat sepi. Tidak terdengar suara bising sedikitpun, tiba tiba seseorang menabraknya dari belakang,

BRUKKK

"ahh.. mianhe, aku sedang terburu buru",

Kris bebalik untuk melihat siapa yang berani menabraknya, dan ketika Kris berbalik…

DEG

Apa? Apa yang sedang berdentum keras tadi? Jantungnya siapa? Jelas jantungnya Kris.

Kris menganga, "_inikah Huang Zitao?" _batinnya. Ia tak berkedip sedikitpun.

"Gwenchanayo?"

"_suaranya.. suaranya sangat indah"._

"Hello?"

1

2

3

"ah ya?",

Bodoh! Kau bodoh Yifan hanya karena melihat wajah Tao dari jarak pandang yang dekat mampu membuatmu terdiam begitu lama? Hebat!

"apa kau baik-baik saja? Maaf aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu", Kata Tao.

"a-a ya.. aku sangat baik-baik saja", Kris tersenyum canggung

"apa kau murid baru? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

"ya.. aku murid baru",

"ahh.. perkenalkan namaku Huang Zitao, at-"

"ya.. aku sudah tau! Ups.."

"_**STUPID! Kenapa bisa keceplosan babo!",**__ rutuknya dalam hati._

"a-ah.. maksudku aku sudah tahu kalau kau tidak pernah melihatku sebelumnya.. ehh iya".

Kris menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang jelas jelas tidak gatal,

"Ohh.. siapa namamu?"

"Wu Yifan.. kau bisa memanggilku Kris, Kelas XII-A",

"aku kelas XII-B". Tao tersenyum tipis, "ku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku mengajakmu berkeliling seoul. Yah, itupun jika kau mau, aku tidak mema-",

"Tentu aku tidak keberatan", sela Kris begitu saja.

"ne. kajja!".

.

.

.

Suasana riuh sepanjang jalan Kota Seoul tidak sedikitpun membuat perbincangan ringan antara Kris dan Tao terganggu. Sesekali Tao tertawa kecil dan tidak jarang juga Kris tersenyum dalam diam melihat senyum manis yang mengembang di bibir pouty Tao.

"Kau tahu? Aku tak pernah seleluasa ini akrab dengan orang. Kau yang pertama", Ujar Tao

"Aku?", Tanya Kris memastikan. Tao mengangguk "Ya.. kau. Aku menjadi sedikit kesulitan karena orientasi ku". Kemudian ia melanjutkan jalannya dan duduk di salah satu bangku taman kota.

"Maksudmu?"

Kris ikut duduk di sebelah Tao.

"aku tak yakin jika kau bereaksi biasa biasa saja setelah ini".

"Katakan saja! Aku sahabatmu mulai saat ini"

Tao tertawa lepas hingga matanya nampak seperti bulan sabit, "Aku Gay"

"A-apa?", cicit Kris.

"Kau bisa menarik ucapanmu beberapa menit yang lalu", Tao memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Udara mala mini sangat dingin.

Kris menautkan alisnya

"Yang kau bilang.. –aku sahabatmu mulai saat ini-" Ujar tao persis apa yang Kris katakana tadi.

"A-ah.. itu.. tidak! Aku juga seorang Gay!"

Apa?

Apa dia bilang? Dia seorang gay? Haha.. ya. Kris Gay hanya Karena melihat pesona Tao.

"Kau terlalu egois untuk mengatakan jika kau jijik kepadaku, hmm?"

"Untuk apa? Aku benar! Aku seorang gay,"

Kemudian hening menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat. sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing.

"Sudah jam 10, apa kau tidak mau pulang?", Tanya Tao.

Kris melirik sebentar jam tangannya. Benar, ini sudah terlalu larut bisa-bisa ibunya mengoceh hingga pagi tiba, "Ku Antar?" tawar Kris

"Tidak usah.. rumahku dekat sini".

"Hmm baiklah.. sampai jumpa!"

Di Sisi lain di pinggir jalan, terlihat sebuah mobil hitam terparkir tersembunyi tak jauh dari mereka, Kaca jendelanya sedikit terbuka menampakan sesosok namja Tua yang mengikuti mereka sedari mereka keluar dari sekolah.

"Upayaku tak sia sia", ujarnya.

"Jalan",

Kemudian mobil hitam itupun pergi menerobos keramaian kota.

KRISTAO_KRISTAO_KRISTAO_KRISTAO

"Hey Kris!", sapa Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Kris yang sedang mengotak atik Iphonenya

"Hmm",

"bagaimana kencanmu semalam?"

"Apa?",

Chanyeol terkikik, "bagaimana kencanmu dengan Huang Zitao?", Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku tidak berkencan! Aku hanya jalan jalan" tukas Kris,

"ya.. Jalan jalan romantis lebih tepatnya", Goda Chanyeol . seketika wajah Kris mulai memanas mengingat kejadian tadi malam

"lihat! Wajahmu berubah seperti wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta pada pangeran dari negeri dongeng". Kemudian Chanyeol melesat pergi sebelum Kris melemparinya dengan bola basket yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sialan Kau Park Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

Kris menguap lebar mendengar Guru yang ada di depannya menerangkan berbagai rumus kimia yang membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Ia memutuskan untuk ijin ke kamar mandi guna mencuci mukanya yang terlihat ngantuk berat.

Tak di sangka Tao juga berada di Kamar Mandi. Kebetulan atau memang peluang emas bagi Wu Yifan, huh?

Tao terperenjat saat pantulan sosok Kris ada di cermin, Ia menoleh ke belakang.

"wajahmu tidak jauh beda dengan pengemis di jalanan", ejek Tao.

Kris mendengus "Tapi tak ada Pengemis yang setampan diriku",

Oke. Mungkin kadar kenarsisan seorang Wu Yifan makin meninggi akhir akhir ini.

"apa kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta?" Tanya Kris tiba tiba

"Jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja?"

"Bukan! Tapi pada namja" koreksi Kris.

"Hmm pernah, waeyo?" Tanya balik Tao.

"tidak hanya bertanya!".

"Aku jatuh cinta pada murid di sekolah ini", Sambar Tao.

DEG

"_**Apa? Jatuh cinta? Pada namja lain? Tepatnya bukan aku?"**_. Batin Kris Miris. Detak jantung kris mulai tak karuan. Demi apapun, Dirinya kini telah merasakan bagimana rasanya Sakit hati. Dan Kris sekarang mulai tahu bagaimana perasaan yeoja yeja yang pernah dia sakiti walaupun itu dalam kasus yang berbeda seperti yang di alaminya dengan Tao.

"Lain waktu aku akan membertahumu".

"ahh tidak usah".

Lebih baik tidak usah dan tidak akan pernah mengetahui siapa namja yang di cintai Tao. Itu akan membuat ia semakit sakit saja.

"a-aku masuk dulu". Dan setelah itu Kris meninggalkan Kamar mandi.

**TBC**

Maaf Chika updatenya kelamaan.. lagi sibuk buat persiapan UNAS^^ But, Thanks U so much for reviewnya^^ maaf enggak bisa sebutin satu *bow*

tapi Chika masih butuh saran dan kritik untuk melanjutkan FF Ini. Untuk masalah kenapa Kris pindah sekolah chika kasih bocoran saat Secene di Taman tadi ^^

See U Next Chapter Readers (\^_^/)


End file.
